French Kiss
by Maggie338
Summary: *EN PAUSE* Cette histoire remplacerait le premier épisode de la saison 3 et les suivants. Mélanie est une élève française fraîchement arrivée à McKinley. Comment vivra-t-elle cette adaptation et quelle sera sa relation avec le Glee Club?
1. 01 The New Girl in Town

**Présentation :** Cette fanfiction est née d'un de mes petits délires, j'avais le goût de créer un personnage de toute pièce et de l'insérer dans le monde de Glee. C'est la première fois que je m'essaie comme auteure et j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Par rapport à Glee, je vais essayer d'être le plus fidèle aux personnages déjà existants en les faisant réagir de façon réaliste, mais je vous averti tout de suite qu'il va y avoir quelques écarts pour mieux servir mon histoire. Comme je l'ai écrit dans le résumé, (je le redis pareil pour vous le rappeler), mon histoire donnerait un nouveau départ à la saison 3 en introduisant mon nouveau personnage. Couples envisagés, seulement ceux existants à la fin de la saison 2, Rachel-Finn, Kurt-Blaine, Mike-Tina, Puck-Lauren, etc.

J'ai une petite spécification à apporter pour simplifier la lecture, les répliques des dialogues qui seront écrites normalement seront considérées comme dites en anglais alors que celles en_ italique_ seront considérées comme étant dites dans leur langue d'écriture (Ex : «_Bonjour_» serait dit en Français alors que «Bonjour» serait dit en Anglais si on écoutait un épisode original de Glee). C'est peut-être pas très clair dit comme ça, mais vous aller comprendre en lisant :P

Bon, je crois que j'ai assez fait de bla bla, c'est le temps de commencer à écrire l'histoire en temps que tel…. *se croise les doigts et espère être satisfaite du résultat*

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1 – The New Girl in Town<em>

POV-Mélanie

Première journée de classe, une nouvelle année qui commence et on en sent la fébrilité. Certains la voient comme une nouvelle chance, un nouveau départ. Pourtant tout ne vas jamais comme on l'espère, les loosers restent loosers, les populaires restent populaires et les gars de foot se font maîtres de l'école en jetant ceux qu'ils désirent dans les poubelles. Les seuls qui ont une chance sont les nouveaux élèves. Le problème c'est qu'ils sont jugés au premier coup d'œil, tu n'as qu'une seule chance de faire ta première impression et souvent… tu l'échoues lamentablement… il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour ne pas t'aimer la face…

Je suis des ces nouvelles élèves et sincèrement j'ai passé un million d'heures à visualiser se moment et à chercher le moyen de me faire accepter, à enchaîner scénarios sur scénarios et à en venir à la conclusion qu'être moi-même ne serait d'aucun secours… J'ai alors fait ma première erreur…

Mon premier cours s'est déroulé dans un semi-anonymat. Le directeur est venu me reconduire et franchement c'est rien pour enjoliver mon image. Imaginez Figgins en train d'essayer de me présenter à la classe, dire mon nom, Mélanie Arsenault, avec l'accent de ce cher directeur… L'ensemble des élèves (et la professeure de Géographie) m'ont regardé avec des yeux de merlan frit en se demandant si se ramassis de syllabes sorties de la bouche de Figgins pouvait vraiment désigner un être humain… la honte… la honte…. Je préfère juste pas m'en souvenir…

Bon retournons au présent, alors que j'arpente les couloirs de McKinley en essayant d'afficher un air sympathique. Pourtant on dirait que tout le monde fuie mon regard… je me sens seule et mon plan n'a aucune chance de fonctionner si je ne parle à personne…. parler… oufff avec mon anglais… Ne pas se laisser gagner par le stress, ne pas se laisser gagner par le … Argh j'abandonne… Pour me changer les idées (et me donner un air occupé et non pas « complètement perdue ») je me suis arrêtée un instant devant babillard où sont exposées les affiches des différents clubs de l'école. Des sports, des sports, encore du sport, le tout encadrant une splen-di-de affiche annonçant les auditions pour les cheerleaders… le message est assez clair, si je veux avoir une place enviable ici, il faudrait que j'aie une quelconque habileté physique… je suis mal barrée… Dans un minuscule coin et empilées les unes par-dessus les autres, les annonces pour les clubs dont on n'entend jamais parler dans une école. Échecs, Mathématique, Scrabble (?), Littérature, Poésie, … et une dernière affiche rendue pratiquement illisible par de la… slush? … _G… Gl… Glee… Glee Club_… mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et merde, je suis restée ici trop longtemps, il n'y a plus personne dans les couloirs autour de moi. Je partis donc à la course à la recherche de mon local.

J'arrive à mon deuxième cours, Espagnol, en retard qui plus est. Après avoir lancé un approximatif « Bonjour, désolé retard, ….» d'une voix à peine audible (la gêne vous voyez) je me dirige vers la seule place restante qui se trouvait, pour mon plus grand malheur? bonheur? à côté d'un mec franchement sexy. J'essaierais bien de vous le décrire, mais on dirait que mes mots ne sauraient rendre justice à son visage et de toute façon l'image mentale que vous vous ferez ne sera pas bonne, je le sais. Pourtant un détail m'a frappé chez lui et est facilement partageable : Pourquoi porter un nœud papillon ? Tout pour dire que je tentai une approche (après avoir préalablement rassemblé mon courage et avoir visualisé cette image que je me suis constituée de moi, confiante, sexy et charismatique (dans mes rêves oui dans mes rêves…))

**inspire**

**expire**

**insssspire**

**exxxxpire**

**inssss..

-Salut, je m'appelle Blaine. Et toi?

AHHHH IL ME PARLE! Je fais quoi? Je fais quoi? Pas la peine de vous le dire, je suis paniquée, je sens le rouge me monter au visage alors qu'il a ses beaux yeux verts fixés sur moi. Vous trouverez sûrement que j'exagère, que ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Pourtant, j'aurais assurément réagit de la même manière peu importe qui m'aurait adressé la parole… J'essai de rassembler mes idées et de me dépêcher à répondre, question de ne pas avoir l'air d'une parfaite demeurée, mais c'est fou comment le stress peut vous affecter les neurones…

-Je m'app…

-Ouvrez vos volumes à la page 394.

Sauvée par la cloche? Dérangée par le prof d'Espagnol? Je ne saurais dire si j'ai été déçue ou soulagée de ne pas avoir à entretenir une discussion avec Blaine… Mais pour le moment j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, je vous rappelle que, juste de-même, je suis dans un cours d'Espagnol. Alors que mon niveau d'Anglais est assez acceptable, mon peu de bagage en Espagnol ne saurait me permettre de relâcher un tant soi peu mon attention lors de cours dans cette matière. Je plongeai donc mon nez dans mon livre question de fuir le regard de mon voisin de table et d'appliquer ma résolution de ne pas perdre mon temps en classe comme j'en avais l'habitude avant.

La manière d'enseigner de M. Schuester était un peu déstabilisante pour moi. C'est bien le premier professeur que j'ai qui nous fait répéter tous en cœur des conjugaisons de verbe, des phrases et des règles grammaticales pour nous faire apprendre quelque chose. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est désagréable, mais vous ne pouvez nier que c'est relativement étrange de passer la majeur partie d'un cours à fixer le vide devant soit tout en répétant des phrases dictées par votre professeur. Je me sentais toute droit sortie d'un film de science fiction où on appliquait un lavage de cerveaux à un groupe de jeunes étudiants dans le but de les faire intégrer une société parfaite. Bon j'exagère bien entendu, mais c'est ce que ça donne quand j'ai trop de temps pour réfléchir et que je ne parle pas avec mes voisins sur toute la durée du cours. Je suis une machine à parler à l'imagination trop fertile qui était partie dans la lune au moment où le prof a donné les consignes pour le devoir. Merde. Re-Merde. Oh! Soyons opportuniste, c'est une occasion de réengager la conversation avec le beau Blaine. Hey Hey, je suis géniale.

Je m'élançai donc à sa poursuite en me préparant une belle petite phrase «Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas bien compris quel était le devoir d'Espagnol, tu peux me le répéter?» Ha ha, je sens le souffle de la confiance gonfler mes voiles.

À nous deux, nœud papillon!

* * *

><p>Ta-damm ! En espérant que ça vous a plut ^^<p>

Je vais essayer de publier un second chapitre le plus rapidement possible :)

Hugs and Butterfly-Kisses

Une petite review serait particulièrement appréciée ^^

Maggie

-xxx-


	2. 02 We Got The Beat

**Intro: **Coucou les copinots *aïe aïe aïe, vous n'allez pas m'aimer si je vous désigne ainsi :P* Finalement j'ai réussi à sortir mon second chapitre pas mal plus rapidement que prévu :D *ah ah je suis sûre que mon "copinots" est tout pardonné ;)* Voici donc le second chapitre de _French Kiss_ où Mélanie réussira peut-être a attraper Blaine, en tout cas on lui souhaite hey hey ;) Ce chapitre montrera aussi à quel point la vision que l'on a de nous-mêmes peut-être différente de l'image que l'on projette. Ce nouveau chapitre marquera aussi l'entrée ne scène du reste des New Directions. Mais bon, je n'en dis pas plus et je me mets à écrire.

Oh oui! Un remerciement spécial à **Girafe13**, **rraquette**, **Marina**, **KlainyKlaina** et **gleekofglee **pour vos reviews, ainsiqu'à ceux et celles qui ont placés _French Kiss_ en Story Alert et Favorite Story :) Ça fait réellement plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez ma fic ^^

Bon j'arrête de vous faire languir avec mon petit bla bla, retournons à notre histoire…

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2 – We Got the Beat<em>

POV – Blaine

Hey bien, j'y suis. Il faut vraiment que je l'aime pour affronter une nouvelle école comme ça. Surtout McKinley, avec toutes ses histoires d'harcèlement… Mais bon j'y suis et c'est pour rester, c'est pour être avec lui. Kurt. Pourquoi douter de ma capacité à m'adapter à une nouvelle école alors que ta présence me comble et que ton bonheur fait mon bonheur? Mon Dieu, être en amour me donne l'impression de regarder la vie avec des lunettes roses, même les joueurs de foot on l'air moins menaçants …

J'étais rendu là dans mes réflexions lorsque cette fille est rentrée en bourrasque dans le cours d'Espagnol. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler ainsi des gens, mais pauvre fille, elle avait l'air effrayée et sur le bord des larmes. J'ai bien essayé de comprendre ce qu'elle a dit à M. Schue, mais son explication ne dura pas plus d'une fraction de seconde où une série de sons déboulèrent de sa bouche… dur dur dur… Elle a tout d'une nouvelle élève, je devrais bien être capable de la mettre à l'aise, je suis nouveau moi aussi après tout !

Comme prévu, elle rejoint ma table, tremblante, je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle avait l'air d'une pauvre fille ?

-Salut, je m'appelle Blaine, et toi ?

Oh. My. God. On dirait que je viens de sonner une alerte à la bombe, son visage est devenu encore plus rouge ce que je ne croyais pas possible, affichant une ressemblance troublante avec un gyrophare juché sur le capot d'une ambulance. Non pas qu'elle est l'air d'une ambulance, cette fille est assurément plus tôt jolie (et je parle en toute objectivité) Tout pour dire que, j'eu beau la regarder en souriant avec un air le plus encourageant possible, elle s'obstinait à fixer la table, comme si elle était trop timide pour soutenir mon regard…

-Je m'app…

-Ouvrez vos volumes à la page 394.

Et zut, j'arrivais à des résultats et il fallait que M. Schue reprenne le contrôle de la classe. Bon dans le fond je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il est prof, il est payé pour enseigner. La nouvelle (regardez le nouveau qui parle :P) c'est réfugiée dans ses volumes, puis c'est mise à réciter avec les autres avec une ferveur presque religieuse… L'avantage ? Son teint revenait tranquillement à la normale alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide devant elle, dans une transe dont elle semblait la seule béficitaire.

J'exagère peut-être, mais finalement elle me fait un peu peur cette fille, je peux bien croire qu'il faut donner une chance aux autres dans la vie mais là là je ne suis plus très sûr que ce soit à mon avantage de socialiser, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Je vais la laisser s'adapter à son environnement, sûrement que si je la recroise dans un autre cours elle aura retrouvé ses aptitudes sociales...

**ding dong ding dong**

Oh vite, c'est l'heure du dîner et Kurt m'a demandé de le rejoindre au plus vite à la cafétéria, ça avait l'air vraiment important…

* * *

><p>POV – Mélanie<p>

Je m'élançais telle une gazelle à sa poursuite (ouais ouais une gazelle… qui aurait percuté un arbre de plein fouet! Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune habileté physique et ça se reflète jusque dans ma manière de marcher quelque peu… titubante) Oh je m'égare, je m'égare, dans ma tête et dans l'école. Je vais perdre Blaine des yeux si je ne concentre pas plus.

Tiens Tiens, je viens de découvrir la cafétéria. Je ne peux toutefois pas vous garantir que je vais pouvoir y revenir consciemment par la suite… Focus Mel Focus, tu voulais parler à Blaine à propos …

Musique – Imaginez ici mes yeux émerveillés alors que je me retourne pour découvrir un groupe d'élèves debout sur les tables, avec cet air euphorique de ceux qui adorent faire du spectacle.

_We got the beat, We got the beat, We got the beat! We Got It!_

Je vous ai déjà parlé de ma piqure du spectacle? En les regardant s'éclater, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de mourir d'envie de les rejoindre. C'est comme assister à une comédie musicale, un spectacle de chant, j'en sors et ébahie et démoralisée car j'aurais souhaité plus que tout faire parti du show…

J'étais donc là, hypnotisée. « _Join the Glee Club!_» Oh... C'est ça un Glee Club….. Géant … Je dois en faire parti…

-_FOOOOD FIGHT !_

Et la dernière image que j'ai, et bien c'est celle d'une assiette pleine à rebords de spaghettis.

Ouch.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, il est un peu court, mais avec moi c'est pas mal la normale. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir à votre auteure :) Si je peux m'améliorer d'une quelconque manière grâce à vos commentaires je vais être encore plus comblée :D<p>

Hugs and Butterfly-Kisses

Votre dévouée Maggie


	3. 03 Vertigo

**Intro :** Allooooo ! Vous allez bien ? Un nouveau chapitre s'offre à vous en ce dimanche soir:D En fait, pour moi, c'est le soir, pour vous il est quelle heure ? ;)

L'inspiration a été un peu plus difficile à trouver pour ce chapitre, mon histoire se dessine plus précisément dans ma tête, mais j'avoue que l'écrire et réussir à bien la ficeler c'est une autre paire de manches o.O

Dans ce chapitre, haaa… est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous donner des indications sur le contenu du chapitre ? Juste vous rappeler que, lorsque nous avons quitté Mel la dernière fois, les circonstances étaient préludes d'ecchymoses sur le front et de vêtements tachés de sauce à spaghetti ;)

Merci beaucoup à **rraquette**, **gleekofglee**, **Jeanne** et **KlainyKlaina** pour vos reviews ! J'espère avoir à nouveau de vos nouvelles suite à la lecture du chapitre 3 :D

Ho, je vois le nombre de mot augmenter pour mon intro, vous devriez me le dire quand je m'égare dans des détails, on retourne à l'histoire ça vous dit ?

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 3 – Vertigo<em>

POV - Mélanie

Ho ma tête, ma tête, ma tête, ma tête, …

Ho mon dos, mon dos, mon dos, mon dos, …

Vous cherchez le rapport avec le dos ? Sous la force de l'impact, mes jambes ont cédées et je me suis retrouvée assise sur le carrelage dur et froid de la cafétéria… Aouch. Que faire maintenant ? La douleur m'empêchait de me lever alors que les aliments effectuaient des vols planés tout autour de moi. C'était la cohue, un mélange de cris, d'odeurs et de textures, le tout dans un désordre des plus appétissant (détecteur de sarcasmes enclenché, sarcasme détecté, sarcasme détecté).

Je sentais une présence plus bruyante encore que les autres près de moi. En effet, une espèce d'énergumène avec un afro roux et un micro se dirigeait vers moi en déblatérant à toute vitesse dans son enregistreur.

- _Here's Jacob Ben Israel live from McKinley's first food fight of the year! And I am introducing the first victim of this sticky war! What's your name, and what's your opinion about the constant confrontations between Cheerios and New Directions? … _(N.b.P. 1)

Et il continuait ainsi sans vraiment me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il disait et de lui répondre… J'avais tellement mal à la tête et je ne réussissais qu'à comprendre un mot sur 10 dans le ras de marrée de questions qui m'engloutissait. Scandale, guerre, victime, nourriture, … Ha va-t-il finir par me laisser en paix ? On s'entend que tout ce que je souhaite c'est partir d'ici au plus vite pour éviter d'être trop salie et avaler un cachet d'Aspirine… alors que, une main sur mon épaule et le micro dans le visage, le blafard m'obligeait à rester assise ici pendant qu'il s'écoutait parler. Et pas moyen de placer quelques mots. Pas cool. En fait vraiment pas cool quand, emporté par l'émotion, Jacob se mis à me postillonner dessus. Ouach. Aouch et Ouach.

Alors que Jacob était rendu à parler d'une certaine Brittany et de son soutien-gorge, je reçu l'équivalent d'un gobelet de lait dans le dos. J'avais mal, j'étais dégoutée et maintenant j'avais froid. De mieux en mieux on dirait.

J'essayais de jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi, la fille qui semblait être la leader du Glee Club avait fondu en larme alors que celui qui avait tout l'air de son chum la couvrait en la protégeant presque entièrement des projectiles goûteux avec son imposante stature. Blaine, qui je vous le rappelle, est la raison pour laquelle je me suis retrouvée au milieu de ce fouillis amenait à sa suite un autre garçon qui essayait désespérément de se protéger à l'aide d'un plateau. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi éprouvé que la petite brune.

Jacob relâcha finalement mon épaule et quitta la cafétéria. Y'est pas trop tôt, il a quand-même tenu à rester jusqu'à la toute fin pour couvrir l'évènement. Génial.

Je me retrouvai donc seule, au milieu de la salle dévastée et des quelques concierges découragés devant le manque de civisme des adolescents. J'étais toute étourdie et vacillante. Pourtant, malgré mes titubements, j'approchai du piano violet, élément central du spectacle auquel je venais d'assister. Je me sentais comme ce piano, sale, dégoulinante, couverte de spaghettis, un peu cabossée… J'ai du mal à tenir debout, foutue _Food Fight_. Pourtant je réussi à parcourir la distance me séparant de l'instrument. Distraitement, je déposai ma main sur les touches, et, contre toutes attentes, celui-ci émit quelques notes claires…

Des fois, quand le destin vous envoie des signes, ce n'est pas très clair. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que ce piano venait de me dire que, malgré une guerre de bouffe et la possible impopularité que pourrait m'apporter le _Glee_ _Club_, rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de chanter que ce groupe était la place que je cherchais à McKinley. Ces quelques notes avaient éveillées le souvenir du plaisir du spectacle, de l'euphorie de monter sur scène, c'est décidé : Je vais joindre le _Glee Club_.

* * *

><p>POV - Blaine<p>

-Kurt, suis-moi, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici...

Je détestais le voir dans cet état, cher ange, comment l'imaginer au milieu d'une guerre de bouffe, avec son allure angélique et sa chemise Burberry? Il fallait que je le sorte de là au plus vite. Je l'entraînai à ma suite vers la sortie espérant trouver un endroit calme pour le réconforter.

-Pourquoi sont-ils si méchant... ? On était si mauvais que ça... ?

Je l'observai un instant avant de répondre, quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral? Il me faisait penser à un petit animal tremblotant. Adorable.

-Non Non, c'était géant, sincèrement, cette performance des New Directions était l'une des meilleures, des plus enjouées, vivantes que vous ayez faites. Tu as vu, avant que Becky ne casse l'ambiance en attaquant Rachel, l'école en entier embarquait dans votre numéro et votre joie de vivre! C'était parfait, communicatif.

-Oui mais...

-Mais maintenant arrête de pleurer. Je déteste te voir ainsi...

- Mais mon ensemble, tu connais le prix d'un Burberry...

-Et je ne connais pas meilleure personne que toi pour arriver à faire partir des taches de moutarde. S'il-te-plaît, arrête de pleurer...

Je le prix par la main, il est tellement adorable...

-Je t'aime Kurt Hummel.

Et ce moment aurait été parfait pour un baiser... on le savait tout deux, l'émotion était à son comble, je voyais mon désir se refléter dans ses yeux... Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens soient si intolérants, c'est si dur de ne pouvoir vivre pleinement notre amour ... Être avec lui... c'est se perdre dans la contemplation de l'être aimé à en oublier le temps qui passe, à en avoir tant peur de le perdre. C'est vivre constamment ce vertige, ce cocktail d'émotions indescriptible que vivent les amoureux.

Et qui est rompu par la réalité…

-Alors comment vis-tu ta première journée à McKinley ? Pas trop traumatisé de cette bagarre générale?

-Disons que ce n'est pas Dalton et tu le sais bien. Mais c'est une nouvelle expérience et c'est divertissant. Je crois que je m'en sors pas si mal à comparé à d'autres !

-D'autres ? Tu as trouvé le tour en deux cours de bavarder avec un nouvel élève?

-Une nouvelle élève. Et disons que bavarder est un bien grand mot, je n'ai même pas réussi à lui tirer une phrase complète tellement elle était anxieuse. Je ne connais même pas son nom !

-Haha ! Je te connais, elle a du perdre ses moyens devant toi !

-Voyons Kurt, n'exagère pas!

-C'est toi qui le dit, répondit mon amour dans un cl'in d'oeil, ne te déprécie pas Blaine Anderson. On sait tout deux que, physiquement et intellectuellement, tu es parfait.

**ding dong ding dong**

Et ce fut à regret que je le laissai partir pour quelques heures de cours...

* * *

><p><strong>Notes en bas de page<strong>  
>(C'est pas parce que Mel comprend pas toujours bien l'Anglais qu'on va prendre le risque que mes lecteurslectrices vivent de petites frustrations :P)  
>1. Ici Jacob Ben Israel en direct de la première bagarre de nourriture de l'année à McKinley! Et je vous présente la première victime de cette guerre collante! Quel est ton nom, et quelle est ton opinion sur les affrontements constants entre les cheerleaders et les membres des New Directions ?<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilàaaa ! Un autre chapitre de l'histoire de Mel de complété :) Des commentaires pour votre humble écrivaine ?<p>

Comme je l'ai déjà dit. j'essai de publier une fois par semaine, le 4 devrait donc suivre bientôt :D

_H&BK_

_Maggie_


End file.
